


Home is where the heart is

by Glorioussandwichwhispers (Feathercrown)



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing beds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathercrown/pseuds/Glorioussandwichwhispers
Summary: "Do you think you'd sleep better if there was someone next to you?"





	

Jim and Eggsy meet at the first day of classes since they share a combat class and get partnered up and instantly hit it off as friends. Whenever Jim isn't hanging out (pestering, Bones would say) with Bones you can usually find him with Eggsy, getting up to all sorts of shenanigans. 

As the semester continues Jim notices that Eggsy's changing a bit, his attention isn't always there, his skin gets paler and there are huge black circles underneath his eyes that indicate a lack of sleep. It's worrying, especially since Eggsy won't tell him what's wrong. 

It's after Eggsy's threatening to fail his combat class, due to a lack of participation, that Jim's ready to drag him off to see Bones in medical when Eggsy breaks down.

"I get really homesick," It's mumbled so softly that Jim almost doesn't hear it, but he does, and his heart aches with sympathy. He's never really known what it meant to miss home, he never really had one to begin with, but Eggsy didn't only move across the ocean to join Starfleet, he left his mum and baby sister behind too. 

And Jim vows to help him. 

But none of his plans seem to work, getting him drunk, getting him laid, staying up really late playing games, telling him a bedside story over the comms. It doesn't work, he'll nod off and wake up a few hours later with an intense sadness to his chest. 

Jim's at his last wits when he says it. 

"Do you think you'd sleep better if there was someone next to you?" 

Eggsy looks a bit startled at that. 

"I - I don't know." It's not something he considered trying, he never stays behind after a one night stand and his partners never do either, knowing their arrangement for what it is and his roommate's snoring wasn't exactly helping either.

But he's so tired. 

So when Jim tells him it's worth a try, Eggsy can only nod in agreement. 

And that's how Jim ends up in Eggsy's bed. 

They don't cuddle but Jim's body heat and knowing he's there is enough to relax Eggsy and for the first time in weeks, he sleeps for the whole night. 

Eggsy's roommate isn't too pleased to find Jim in Eggsy's bed the next morning but they just grin and tell him they fell asleep studying and Jim couldn't be bothered to move when they woke up and found out. 

He gets suspicious when Jim shows up the next night and the one after that and the one after that.

Eggsy's roommate isn't the only one who gets suspicious. Bones, who shares a room with Jim, does too. He's used to going to bed without Jim in the room, but he always comes in at some point during the night. He never stays away until the next day and never several days in a row. 

It's when Jim shows up at Eggsy's door before bedtime that Eggsy's roommate sits them down and tells them, with not so many words but the meaning is clear, that he doesn't appreciate waking up to two dudes in bed together, in fact, it makes him feel sick. 

Jim's about to punch him, it's what he deserves, when Eggsy pulls him back and murmurs that he's feeling much better after a few nights good rest and that maybe he should try sleeping on his own again. 

Jim wants to argue but decides it's not worth it in the end. It'd be selfish of him to force his way into Eggsy's bed because he secretly likes waking up next to Eggsy, something he's pointedly trying not to think about. 

In the end he sends Eggsy the code to his door while walking back to his own dorm, just in case. 

-

Bones wakes up to find two blonde heads peeking out from underneath Jim's duvet. 

It's almost as if Eggsy moves in after that, he's there most of the time and definitely doesn't go back to sleep in his own dorm, preferring to sleep next to Jim instead. 

Bones thinks it's sweet, he gets up before them and every morning he finds them to have shifted closer to each other until they're a tangled mess of limbs, all curled up together. 

He watches them fall in love without either one realising their feelings. 

-

It's when Bones voices the idea to steal Eggsy's bed from his own room so they can have a bit more space, Starfleets single issue beds aren't known for their size, that things get a bit more serious. 

"You won't mind?" Eggsy asks him. "You'd have a lot less space." 

It's true, a third bed would barely fit in there, but Bones finds that he doesn't mind at all. 

"Nah, you're like a married couple already. Might as well make it official." The twin blushes on their faces makes his comment about marriage alone totally worth it. 

"Besides, I like having you around." He adds softly and it makes Jim look up to him sharply, his eyes enquiring. 

-

Jim corners Bones when Eggsy's off to his own dorm to pack the last of his stuff, giving them some time alone.

"Do you have feelings for Eggsy?" it almost sounds accusing, the way the words fall out of Jim's mouth. 

"Nah, but you do." Bones counters back, figuring someone should say it. 

He doesn't expect Jim's shoulders to slump nor the quiet "I know," that follows. 

"He feels the same way, you know." Bones tells him and Jim looks up at him with disbelieving eyes. 

"He does and you should tell him how you feel. He's not just moving in with us to help with his homesickness." 

\- 

Getting Eggsy's bed to their dorm unseen proves to be quite a feat but they manage eventually. 

It's almost as if they have one massive bed in their room now, Bones' own bed is short from touching theirs and although it seems inviting to push the beds together and to sprawl out, Bones stays firmly on his own side. 

But it comes to be a regular occurrence that Bones finds himself waking up with Eggsy's fingers curled against his own skin and well. He pushes down the feeling to reach out and grasp Eggsy's fingers into his own.

Jim and Eggsy haven't even figured out this thing between them. He's not coming between that with his own confusing feelings. 

-

He doesn't notice the shift immediately after it happens, it's a slow thing, but Jim's glowing and Eggsy's smiling a bit more and Bones figures they must've sorted things out between them. 

They're subtle about it and Bones was used to finding them sprawled out on top of each other already but he sometimes catches them share a look or holding hands when they think he's not looking. 

He doesn't expect to feel sad when he realises, but he does.

And then one morning he wakes up with Eggsy practically on top of him, and Jim's fingers brushing against his stomach and he stays lying in bed very still. Not wanting to ruin the moment because it might be all he gets.

Minutes pass and he really needs to get up, he's not looking forward to the inevitable fallout that'll happen once they wake up and find themselves cuddling with him. 

But when he tries to extract himself Eggsy's arms tighten around his waist and Jim makes a disgruntled sound of complaint. 

"Stay," 

And so he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm [Glorioussandwichwhispers](http://glorioussandwichwhispers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come and say hi if you want!


End file.
